


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by what_am_i_doing_with_my_existence



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_existence/pseuds/what_am_i_doing_with_my_existence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Orion Black is a model. He's gorgeous - and he knows it - because, let's be real here, who doesn't? But what'll happen when he meets Remus, the quiet, artistic photographer clad in faded jumpers and a soft smile?</p><p>With his ruthless manager/best friend Lily Evans at his side and armed with a razor sharp wit - and cheekbones - Sirius thinks he's ready for anything. Well... Let's put that to the test shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

"Mr Black?"

Sirius perked up as his name was called. The hair and makeup team flapped and fussed over him for a few more seconds before he was ushered through into the studio by his agent.

It was Sirius' first time modelling for this new photographer, and he didn't know what to expect. Another nut-job? Another stoner? He had no idea, but this shoot could elevate his career to even greater heights.

"Sirius?" Said his manager, Lily, "this new guy, he's very artistic -"

At Sirius' worried expression she stifled a snort.

"Not like the last one, I promise."

"Thank God. That was traumatic."

"I know, I know," she replied her coiffed copper head bobbing up and down, "But this one, he's the next biggest thing. He photographed James Potter for God's sake, he's gotta be good. Trust me on this one, Black."

He could barely nod before Lily had grabbed his arm and frog-marched him inside.


End file.
